テンプレート:Infobox Class/doc
=Introduction= To use Infobox class use the syntax bellow, you can insert up to 8 values without referencing their names, in order for that to work you must insert them in the order they are listed as the template will use assign automatically. ;Syntax OR =Basic Use= Obligatory Parameters Have to be assigned to have the template working. : A Tree - Use the values bellow to autofill the group and set color automatically. # Archer # Cleric # Scout # Swordsman # Wizard # Removed Essential Parameters Will be set with default information if no value is input. : B Spelling - Check ToS Guru, select the class and change the language url to have ktos instead of itos. Only use it with hangul (korean alphabet, 파이드 파이퍼 - Pied Piper), set as Unknown as default if no value is assigned. : C Master - Check the wiki discord at #resources or check out in game, set as Unknown as default if no value is assigned. If a class has more than one class master (not submaster) as it is with Outlaw please use the parameter master B. : D/E Date (kToS/iToS) - Check the Category:Classes, set as Unknown as default if no value is assigned. Date format used is dd/mm/yyyy. : F Type - Use the values bellow to autofill the group. # Offensive # Defensive # Support # Summoner # Craftsman # Rider (Mounted classes) # Unique (Templar) : G Type - Primary damage type, only use it if a specific type of damage is common in the class. For magical classes it has to be listed as Magic - Element. : H Weapon - Weapons required to use the majority class skills, please insert them in individual lines (ex: 1h Spear Dagger). If a class can use both variants of a same type, such as 1h Spear and 2h Spear, it can be listed only by the group name, as in Spears. Classes that don't have any particular restriction or that has only one skill ignore it completely. : I Item - For catalyst item used in the class, this should be only taken in consideration if the majority of skills requires so as is the case with Taoist, Sapper and Dievdirbys. Named Parameters Can't be accessed without listing their name and assigning a value. : stat - Inform the stat (str/int etc) and their value to fill the chart - Obligatory. : spelling - Add a field for the accurate spelling of the class name. Please use followed by (language) (ex: Onmyoji - 陰陽師 (japanese) or Onmyōji (japanese) : internal - Add a field for the internal class name, this is the name classes are refered to in the database. : companion - Use the values bellow to autofill the companion type. # Ground (Hunter and mounted classes) # Flying (Falconer) Special Parameters Only use for special cases, these will overwrite automated features. : name - Overwrite the name, default value is the page name. : icon - Overwrite the icon, it will search for an image 'ICO_page' name by default. For an image to be used it has to be named as 'ICO_image name' and assigned as 'image name' (ex: Squire). : icon width - Overwrite the image width, default value is 100x100px. : image - Overwrite the image, it will search for an image 'CHAR_page' name by default. For an image to be used it has to be named as 'CHAR_image name' and assigned as 'image name' (ex: Squire). : image width - Overwrite the image width, default value is 250x250px. : ext - Overwrites the image extension, the default is .png. Doesn't apply to icon. =Costume Gallery= This is a hidden feature that will only manifest when specific parameters are called, to activate it you must provide a second image through the parameter costume B. It's possible to have up to 5 images addressing them through portrait A~E. : costume A/B/C/D/E - Apply an image, it will search for an image 'CHAR_page' name by default. For an image to be used it has to be named as 'SPR_image name' and assigned as 'image name' (ex: ClericSpecial). If no image is provided for 'portrait A' it will use 'SPR_page name' as default. : tab name A/B/C/D/E - Overwrites the tab name, the default name will be the image name (ex:SPR_ClericSpecial - ClericSpecial). : ext B/C/D/E - Overwrites the image extension, the default is .png. ;Syntax ...|costume A=OutlawDefault|tab name A=Default Costume|portrait B=OutlawRuffian| tab name B=Ruffian|... =Complete Infobox Example=